In Not So Plane Sight
by CaskettShipper217
Summary: Based on Castle season 7 episode 21, along with my own little twist. The episode hasn't aired yet, so the beginning of this fanfic is based off of the preview. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I do not own any of the characters, and all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Castle, you can do this. You know how to solve a murder, and I'll be only a phone call away." Kate's tone was reassuring, but on the inside she felt like crap. She had felt like this for a little over a week now, and having a killer on the same plane with her husband and step-daughter wasn't helping. Especially with their plane flying in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick. Tell Alexis I love her as well. I know you two are going to make it out of this." From the other end, Rick could hear his wife's voice get slightly choked up. He knew addressing it would only make it worse. He also knew he had to get out of this situation for Kate's sake, and there was only one way to do it; to solve the case before somebody started shooting and killing more people.

Back in the precinct, Kate was feeling very nauseous and lightheaded. Nobody blamed her because of the situation she was in. She looked up and saw Gates approach her desk.

"Detective Beckett, if you wish to go home early, you may. You aren't looking too well, and under the circumstances I think it's best you should."

"No, Sir, I need to stay. I need to know everything about Rick and Alexis's situation the second it comes in."

"Very well, but feel free to leave at any time."

"Thank you, Sir," Kate said as Gates turned around and walked back to her office. She put her head in her hands and sighed. After a couple minutes. she decided she was going down to the morgue to talk to Lanie. As she got up, she felt a little woozy, but she proceeded to her destination. As the elevator doors opened, Kate looked up and saw Lanie."

"Oh, Kate! I came up as soon as I could. How are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know, Lanie," Kate replied. My husband and daughter are on a plane in the middle of the ocean with a killer on board, and I don't know what to do! I feel helpless! And to top it all off, I've been feeling sick to my stomach for over a week now."

The last part especially caught Lanie's attention. "Kate, I think we should go and sit down someplace private." Kate was too tired to question her best friend and allowed Lanie to lead her to the lounge. Lanie shut the door, turned around, and sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"Kate, tell me your symptoms."

"My what?" Kate asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Symptoms, as in what you've been feeling for the past week or so."

"Okay...I've felt nauseous the entire time, but I haven't thrown up. I haven't really been eating a lot because of this, but I've been eating enough to keep Rick off my back. I've had a headache for a good part of the time too, and I've just started feeling dizzy the past couple of days. I've been drinking a lot of water to help, but it's not really working.

"I think we should go back to your place, Kate."

"Lanie, I can't! Rick could call at any time and I need to be here!"

"Listen, Kate. I know Castle and Alexis are in danger, but they have Ryan and Esposito here to help them through this. I'll explain everything else in the car."

"No Lanie, I can't do-" Suddenly Kate felt as if she was going to puke. She went to the bathroom as casually but as quickly as she could. She went into the handicap stall, knowing that Lanie would follow her, and emptied her stomach of that morning's breakfast. As soon as Kate finished, Lanie appeared to hold back her best friend's hair.

"Kate, I'm just going to tell you now. I think you're pregnant." The shock that Kate felt started another round of vomiting. After the fourth round, Kate insisted that she was done. She made Lanie walk out before her so that she could freshen up. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to go home right away. After about five minutes, she walked out of the bathroom and went to her desk to pick up her stuff before heading over to Gate's office to tell her she was leaving. When she got there, Lanie was ready to go and standing there holding Kate's jacket and purse.

"I already told Gates that you were going home early."

Because she was afraid she was going to throw up again, Kate looked at her best friend and mouthed a 'thank you.' She put on a jacket and took her purse from Lanie's hands, and both women headed to the elevator. Lanie told Kate that they were taking her car and just leave Kate's in the parking garage for Espo and Ryan to pick up later. Kate didn't object.

When they started heading in the direction away from the loft, she started ask a question, but Lanie beat her to it.

"I set up an appointment with my friend at the hospital. She's an OBGYN and has agreed to perform an ultrasound. We're going to find out whether or not you are pregnant."

"Thank you, Lanie, for everything."

"No problem, Kate. That's what I'm here for."

When they reached the hospital, Kate took a deep breath before going in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything new about Castle?" Lanie asked Esposito through her phone. She was standing in the hallway outside of Kate's examination room at the hospital.

"All we know is that the plane is still flying." Esposito reluctantly responded. "I'll keep you and

Kate up to date as much as I can. Speaking of Kate, why did she leave suddenly? I know she didn't look good, but she told me it was fine."

"She didn't feel well and is at ….my house. I need to go, Kate needs me. Call me as soon as anything new comes in." Esposito didn't say anything else and hung up. Lanie pocketed her phone and headed back into the room. There Kate sat on an examination table in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She looked worse than in the precinct; she had early signs of dark circles underneath her eyes, her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail just in case she threw up again, her make-up was smeared, and for the first time ever since Castle's disappearance, Kate Castle looked extremely frail and weak.

"What did he say?" Kate asked her best friend

"That the plane was still flying and that was all he knew." Suddenly there was a knock on the

door, and Lanie's friend came into the room.

"Good afternoon ladies! Lanie, it's so nice to see you!" Both doctors exchanged hugs, and then she turned to Kate. "Kate, I'm Dr. Evans," she said as she extended her hand for Kate to shake. "Lanie told me that you were having some common pregnancy symptoms?"

"Yes." Dr. Evans scribbled something onto a chart.

"Okay, and when did you start having these symptoms?"

"A little over a week ago." More scribbling.

"Okay, and when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Crap. Kate hadn't thought of that. She tried calculating the weeks in her head, but she

couldn't remember. "I don't know." She glanced helplessly towards Lanie, who in return gave Kate a sympathetic smile. Kate noticed that Dr. Evans stopped scribbling.

"That's alright Kate. I just need you to lay down on the table, and we'll do an ultrasound." Kate obeyed and waited for further instructions as Dr. Evans began grabbing things from around the room. "Now, if you could lift up your shirt, I'll put some of this jelly onto a part of your stomach. It's going to be somewhat cold, but it won't hurt you." Kate pulled up her shirt and motioned for Lanie to come over and hold her hand. She winced at the coldness of the gel, but it went away as fast as it came.

"I wish Rick was here." Kate barely whispered as she looked at a screen filled with

unreadable black and white pixels.

"Wow, Kate." Dr. Evans said as she continued on with the ultrasound. "Congratulations! From the looks of it, you are four months pregnant!"

"What?!" Kate exclaimed as she propped herslef up on her elbows.

"Don't worry. It's common for some women to not know that they're pregnant, especially if

it's their first time. It's also common for a woman's belly to not protrude as much until around the fifth or sixth month.

"But what about the sudden morning sickness?"

"You were very lucky. Some women have terrible morning sickness, whereas you've only

experienced slight nausea.

"Oh, okay." Kate didn't know what else to say.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Evans asked as she began to clean up.

"Yah, thanks." Once again, Kate was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to the loft from the hospital, Kate kept the ultrasound picture tucked away in her purse. It wasn't that she didn't want to be pregnant-she was very excited about having a baby with Rick-it was just that she didn't know whether or not the rest of her family was safe. She felt guilty for celebrating in a time like this.

When they parked in the parking garage underneath the building where her loft was, Kate turned to Lanie, thanked her, and began

walking towards the elevator. While the doors were closing, her phone started to ring. She looked at the picture that appeared on screen and cried out with delight.

"Hi!" She said, barely able to talk

"We're all safe," Castle said on the other end. "Well, all except for the air marshall. We caught the killer and we have landed. Alexis and I are in Heathrow Airport right now waiting for our bags."

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried, babe!" By that time the elevator reached her floor, and Kate walked out, unlocked her apartment door, and went straight for the kitchen. "Who was the killer?"

"One of the stewardesses. Turns out this whole thing was over a lost pension."

"Wow." Kate said with a laugh as she stuffed her face with a peanut butter sandwich filled with bananas, marshmallows, and a chocolate bar.

"Alexis suggested that we cut our trip short. We stay one night after the conference instead

of three, and then we come back home. I thought that it was an amazing idea, and you can't say no because I already changed the tickets."

"That sounds amazing! We'll be waiting for you." Kate immediately realized that she might have just let it slip that she was pregnant.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Um...Lanie was coming over that day to um...talk...about...stuff" Despite the fact that she was a cop, she could not lie very well to her husband. He noticed, too.

"So were you two going to talk about my surprise coming home party? Well, it's not a

surprise anymore, but I don't need to tell Alexis."

"I can't say. Do you want chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" Kate was so relieved. She wanted to make this a surprise, and Castle gave her the perfect cover.

"Both! Like in a twist with caramel syrup and rainbow sprinkles!" He was definitely her nine

year old.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days. I love you, and say hi to Alexis for me and tell her that I'm glad you both are safe and that I love her too."

"I will. Love you two babe. Bye."

Kate hung up and felt an overwhelming rush of relief. She got up, changed out of her sweatpants and into some jeans, and went to the store to get more food for her, as well as to pick up some ice cream for when Castle came home. On her way, she was thinking about how she would tell Rick and Alexis she was pregnant. She had the perfect idea, and couldn't wait for them to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate decided to take the rest of the week off. Thursday morning she woke up and remembered that Castle and Alexis were coming home today. She looked at her phone and realized that she had woken up late. She had planned to be out getting food and decorations by 10:00, but it was already 11:30! There was also a text from Rick saying that their plane would be landing in between 12:30 and 1:00, and that they would be home for sure by 2:00. This sent Kate into a panic mode. She quickly got ready and was in the middle of making coffee when she remembered she couldn't have it anymore. Disgusted, she threw it down the sink and was about to leave the loft when she remembered she hadn't eaten anything. She grabbed some fruit and quickly ran out the door.

First, Kate had to pick up what she would use to announce her pregnancy to her family. Next, she had to purchase some balloons and other decorations for the loft. Lastly, she had to go to the store and buy some ice cream for a mini ice cream bar. By the time she got back to the loft, it was already almost 1:00. She quickly set up the ice cream bar and put the balloons around the living room.

Once that was all done, she began wrapping the items she would use to tell her family she was pregnant. They were navy t-shirts that had a custom made design on the front. It looked like an NYPD police badge on a chain on the front of the shirt. However, in the place where a badge number should be, Kate had the company who made the shirts put everyone's birth year. Castle's had 1969, and Alexis's had 1994. Kate made one for herself with 1979 on it, as well as a onesie for the baby with 2015 on it. She put on her shirt, which was just large enough to conceal her slight bump, and placed Alexis's and Castle's underneath the couch. Kate put the ultrasound picture and the onesie in a separate package and put it underneath a couch cushion.

She was just about to sit down when Castle and Alexis came through the door. Kate immediately ran over to Castle and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waste. Both him and Alexis began laughing, and he set her down.

"Don't ever...do that...to me...again...Richard...Castle" Kate said in between kisses.

"Guys, please get a room!" Alexis said in fake disgust. She was happy to be home and happy to see her mother as well. When Kate pulled away from Castle, she went over to Alexis and gave her a big hug as well.

"So, how was London?"

"After the flight, it was amazing!" Castle exclaimed. "Especially the conference!"

"I thought it was amazing too, although you need to help Dad come up with a new speech," Alexis piped in.

"Hey! Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's go celebrate and eat some ice cream!" Castle said, throwing his fist up in the air. Alexis and Kate were right on his heels, laughing as they saw him fill up a bowl with ice cream and mount chocolate syrup and sprinkles on it like it would be his last bowl for the rest of his life.

After their ice cream, they decided to watch a movie. While Alexis and Kate were getting comfortable on either side of Castle, he looked down at her shirt.

"Hey, I like your shirt, but I've never seen it before. Did somebody make it for you?"

"Nope, I had it made for myself and I'm glad you saw it. I learned about something very exciting while you two were gone." Kate reached underneath the couch and pulled out their gifts. They both ripped open their packages like little kids.

"This is so cool!" Castle said as he took of his other t-shirt to put on the new one.

"I love it so much! Thanks Mom!" Alexis added.

"Good, but that's not all," Kate said, standing up to retrieve the final package from underneath where she was sitting. "Which one of you wants to open it?"

"You go, Dad."

"Are you sure, Pumpkin?"

"Yup. Go ahead and open it." As Castle began to remove the now squished lid from the box, Kate was very excited to see his reaction. He removed the tissue paper, and when he saw the tiny navy blue onesie and the ultrasound picture, he looked at Kate with the same excitement in his eyes when they got married.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! Guys, I'm pregnant!" Alexis started screaming, Rick hugged Kate and starting crying, and Kate began laughing at the reaction of her family.

"How far along are you?" Alexis finally asked when everybody settled down.

"Four months."

"Really? Even better!" Castle exclaimed. He was more than ready to have a baby with the love of his life, and to have the baby's due date be even closer felt amazing. Neither of the three people could wait.


End file.
